Tony Delvecchio
Tony Delvecchio is an Italian-American and older brother of Angela Delvecchio. He brags about how good he is at sports but a pretty good player around the league. Physical Appearance Tony is an Italian-American with a purple t-shirt (comes with a silver vest over it), jeans, and white low tops, making him dressed like 1950's greaser. He has dark brown hair with bangs. In later games, like Backyard Baseball 2005, he looks different because his hair looks like an afro with a curly bang. In Sandlot Sluggers he wears dark jeans, a black shirt, leather jacket, sneakers, and his hair is even slicker. Personality Tony is a bragger of the group and thinks that he is the best there is in the league. He is pretty good in every sport but does not like his sister, Angela on the same team with him. Tony also has the tendency to overwork himself at sports. In the book " Inside the Edge" , he played on his older brother, Vinny and his friends' team at the same time. Tony became overworked being on the same team but wants to become the best player he can be. Player Cards Baseball ('97) = Tony's got a lot of things going for him, the biggest of which is his arm. It's a cannon. He's a great choice for playing in the outfield. Skill Ratings |-|Baseball '01 & '03 = Nobody has a stronger throwing arm than Tony Delvecchio... or a bigger ego! Vec has all the skills to be a superstar in this league, if he can learn to keep his cool. Also, he seems to step it up a notch when he plays against his sister, Angela. Bats: Right Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Baseball '05 = Nobody has a stronger throwing arm than Tony Delvecchio... or a bigger ego! Vec has all the skills to be a superstar in this league, if he can learn to keep his cool. Also, he seems to step it up a notch when he plays against his sister, Angela. Bats: Right Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Soccer ('98) = Tony talks a pretty good game and at the defensive end he backs it up. It would be a mistake to dribble past Tony. Skill Ratings |-|Football ('99) = Tony's a brash, big-talking kid with a bit of a temper. In other words, the prototypical QB. He's got a rocket-powered arm and the guts to take you all the way. Skill Ratings |-|Football 2002 = Mr. Delvecchio may be a big talking, arrogant hot-head, but he's got the skills to back it up. His rocket arm makes him one of the top QB's around. Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Basketball ('01) = If Tony was half the player he claimed he was, he'd be all-world. Unfortunately, the only category he leads the league in is trash-talking. He needs to work on his 'D' if he wants to be a star. Shoots: Right Skill Ratings |-|Hockey ('02)= Skill Ratings |-|Backyard Sports Baseball 2015= Nobody has a stronger throwing arm than Tony Delvecchio... or a bigger ego! Vec has all the skills to be a superstar in this league, if he can learn to keep his cool. Skill Ratings Gallery IMG_0438.PNG TonyRidingTheWaves.png|Tony catching waves as seen in Backyard Baseball 2003. Trivia *In the original Backyard Baseball''s (pre-2005), Tony shares his stats with a generic player named Lena Ng, who shares the same stats with another generic kid by the name of Jim Kiley. *Angela and Tony are the 2nd generation (along with their siblings) of Italian-Americans in their family. (Mentioned by Angela in ''Backyard Football 2001) *Tony's aunt's second cousin husband plays Soccer in Italy (Mentioned in Backyard Soccer MLS Edition) *He's secretly known to be emotional such as crying (Angela stated this many times in most Backyard Sports games). Also, his name is a reference to Tommy Delphinio. *In Sandlot Sluggers, he is captain of the "7th Street Sluggers" and in Rookie Rush, he is captain to the "7th Street Brawlers", playing his home games in both titles at "Concrete Canyon". *In some Backyard Sports games ('04-'09 era), Tony is infatuated with the Webber twins and will do anything to impress them. *In the TV series, The Golden Girls, there is a guest character named Tony Delvecchio. * He, Pablo, and the Webber Twins are the only Backyard Kids that appeared in every game. * His favorite music is The Doors, The Rolling Stones, and Jimi Hendrix Category:Backyard Sports Kids Category:Backyard Sports Kids (1998-2010) Category:Backyard Kids Category:Males